poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures Chronicles
Pooh's Adventures Chronicles is a TV series made by DisneyDaniel93. It appeared on YouTube with its first episode on September 20, 2013. Here's the list of heroes, villains, and episodes of the show. Heroes * Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzie), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, and Kronk *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock *Tracey Sketchit *May and Max *Dawn and Piplup *Iris and Cilan *Bonnie, Clemont and Serena *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Chanticleer, Patou, Snipers, and Peppers *Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford *Woody Woodpecker *Ttark *Scrooge McDuck and Huey, Dewey and Louie *Osmosis Jones and Drix *Batman and Robin *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Magic Carpet, and Iago *Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie *Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, and Mama Odie *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Private, and Rico) *Robin Hood and Little John *Bartok *Br'er Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson *Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, and Daphne Blake *The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayham and Rizzo the Rat) *DigiDestined (Tai-Kari and their Digimon) Villains * The Bowser Family (Bowser, Mistress Nine, Azula and Bowser Jr,.) *Ranamon *The Psycho Rangers *The Phantom Bolt *Colress *Ghetsis *Stan and Heff *Magica De Spell *Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) *Scar and Zira *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed *Arthur and Cecil *Shere Khan *Thrax *Pete *Rothbart *Ratigan and Fidget *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Facilier *The Grand Duke of Owls *Carface and Killer *Maleficent *Jafar *Ursula *Hades *Cruella De Vil *Captain Hook *Yzma *Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, and The Penguin *Rasputin *Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Goldar *Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear *Mozenrath and Xerxes *Messina *The Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1: Pig-napping *Episode 2: In Case of the Mystery Robbery *Episode 3: Pooh's Baby Adventure *Episode 4: Ivan Ooze Strikes Back Part 1 *Episode 5: Ivan Ooze Strikes Back Part 2 *Episode 6: Restaurant Sitting *Episode 7: Escape from the Underworld *Episode 8: The Crime Empire Strikes *Episode 9: Send in The Clones *Episode 10: Stuck in the Negaverse *Episode 11: Pecking in the Hundred Acre Wood *Episode 12: Mozenrath's Revenge Part 1 *Episode 13: Mozenrath's Revenge Part 2 *Episode 14: Tale of Two Tigers *Episode 15: Misty's Sleep Over *Episode 16: The Crime Empire Strikes Back *Episode 17: The Case of the Haunted Society Goofball Detectives *Episode 18: Are you Afraid of the Dark Jungle? *Episode 19: The Terror that Flaps in the Night Lurks in Gotham Part 1 *Episode 20: The Terror that Flaps in the Night Lurks in Gotham Part 2 *Episode 21: Witchcraft and Nightmare in Angel Grove *Episode 22: Holiday Knights & The White Tiger Nutcracker *Episode 23: Trouble in the Muppet Theater *Episode 24: Belly of a Whale *Episode 25: Eeyore Saves the Day *Episode 26: Hook Marks the Spot *Episode 27: Message in a Bottle *Episode 28: Pooh's Suprise Party *Episode 29: Bad Moon Rising Season 2 *Epsode 30: Joker and Negaduck's Millions *Episode 31: Maui Mallard & the Mumbo Jumbo Kings *Episode 32: The Agrabah Princess with The Mask of Phantasm *Episode 33: A Red Wishmaster in New York *Episode 34: The Purple Panther *Episode 35: Rasputin's Eternal Darkness *Episode 36: The Case of the Black Widow Murderer Ghost of the Hollywood Tower Hotel *Episode 37: Nothing to Fear *Episode 38: Beware the Creeper *Episode 39: The Once and Future Thing Part 1 *Episode 40: The Once and Future Thing Part 2 *Episode 41: Christmas with The Joker and Negaduck *Episode 42: The Legend of the Ocean Blue Gemstone Treasure of the Queen Mythica *Episode 43: The Laughing Fish *Episode 44: Look Out!, Here Comes the Ghost Bride *Episode 45: Jafar's Devilstone *Episode 46: Maleficient's Vengeance Part 1 *Episode 47: Maleficent's Vengeance Part 2 *Episode 48: Maleficent's Vengeance Part 3 *Episode 49: Stage Fright *Episode 50: Kimberly's Crimson Nightmare *Episode 51: The Goofballs of the Navy *Episode 52: Magica's Magic Mirror/Take Me Out to the Ballgame *Episode 53: A Fatal Instinct in Gotham *Episode 54: Who spell to Miss Bianca? *Episode 55: Dog Crimes Season 3 *Episode 56: The Roar of the Wild Force Part 1 *Episode 57: The Roar of the Wild Force Part 2 *Episode 58: The Case of the Mistress of Magic Zatanna *Episode 59: The Demon Within *Episode 60: The Haunting of The Black Lamp *Episode 61: Digimon Vampire in Angel Grove *Episode 62: The Tale of the Nightmare Creatures Part 1 *Episode 63: The Tale of the Nightmare Creatures Part 2 *Episode 64: The Tale of the Nightmare Creatures Part 3 *Episode 65: The Tale of the Nightmare Creatures Part 4 *Episode 66: The Cat Lady and the Murder *Episode 67: Gotham's Lethal Enforcers *Episode 68: Trial *Episode 69: Make Em' Laugh *Episode 70: The Case of Gotham's Midnight Syndicate *Episode 71: From Darkness till Moonlight *Episode 72: Cruella De Vil's Strikes Again *Episode 73: Gatomon's Wizard Blues *Episode 74: Frollo's Dark Vengeance Part 1 *Episode 75: Frollo's Dark Vengeance Part 2 *Episode 76: Mad Love *Episode 77: Ratigan's Sinister Symphony *Episode 78: The Return of the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow *Episode 79: The Case of Pretty Poison *Episode 80: Judgement Day *Episode 81: Reinforcements of the Wild and Future Part 1 *Episode 82: Reinforcements of the Wild and Future Part 2 Category:TV series Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles